The Tent Incident
by Shin Sankai
Summary: In honour of Sariyuki's 38 Incidents Project Challenge, I too thought up a story. not as good as others, but give it a go ne? Goyjo seems to like pushing Hakkai into the tent Sanzo sleeps in...


Authors Notes: In honour of Sariyuki's Challenge, the "38 Incidents Project" I decided that I'd join the bandwagon and do one myself. Though mine doesn't compare to all the wonderful ones I've read, I hope someone might find humour in this one.

****

# # # # #

The Tent Incident

****

# # # # #

"Hey Sanzo?" Hakkai's harmonious voice questioned the silent monk.

"What?"

"It looks like rain."

"Hn..." Sanzo grunted in reply as his amethyst eyes gazed up into the blackened sky.

"Well, shall we set up camp then? We aren't going to make it to another village for hours still." Hakkai questioned and reasoned once more as the first drops of rain began.

"Oh man, we gotta sleep out in the rain again!" A certain monkey demon complained.

"It would be unwise of us to drive in this weather, we could all get sick and Hakuryuu is already exhausted as it is."

"We'll camp here." Sanzo gruffly spoke as a reply and pointed to an area. The four companions got out of Hakuryuu before the dragon transformed and perched on Hakkai's shoulder. He made his general 'kyuu' noise as he rubbed the side of his little face against his owners cheek who in turn pat him gently and smiled.

"Thank you for driving us this far Hakuryuu." Hakkai spoke softly and heard Sanzo 'che' before he wondered off towards some trees. Soon enough Hakkai followed him along with a moping Goku and Goyjo. Goku of course was complaining about being hungry while Goyjo was complaining about there being a lack of women around.

"Well as soon as we get these tents up I can start cooking dinner for everyone."

"YOSH, LETS GO HAKKAI!" Goku yelled happily as his spirits had risen at the mention of food. He jumped to his feet, grabbing the tarps to make them as tents both for shelter above and below, all four of them not wishing to sleep in the dirt. Accompanied by some rope and hopefully some rocks Hakkai could find the tents would be up within minutes. Hakkai let out a light laugh before heading for an area that would secure them from most of the rain, if it hardened during the night.

It was still only spitting at the moment and while Goku was up in a tree tying the rope, Hakkai glanced his emerald eyes over at the unlit fire and noticed Sanzo was sitting on a log staring off into space, while smoking of course. Hakkai really wanted to question the monk as to what was with that far away look but knew he'd probably get his head blown off for even noticing it…and that was something Hakkai did not want. He actually wanted to live for a little bit longer.

"Okay Hakkai it's done." Hakkai nodded and unfolded the last tent out as he and Goku set it up also.

"Ne Hakkai, how come we have two tents now?" The golden eyed demon questioned.

"Because one tent is too cramped for the four of us to share and the fact is, you and Goyjo take up a lot of room."

"Now, now Hakkai, just because you want to sleep alone with the monk, doesn't mean you have to keep making up excuses like this." Goyjo replied with a cocky grin on his face before ducking a bullet as it flew over Hakkai's left shoulder and lodged into the tree behind him.

"Yare, yare desu ne…" Hakkai muttered before heading back over to the unlit fire and sat down on a log opposite Sanzo. He grabbed a bag closest to him and began to make dinner, while asking Hakuryuu to light the logs for him. His pet did as he kindly asked and Hakkai placed all the ingredients into a pot and smiled heartedly as Goku constantly looked over his shoulder asking when it would be ready.

"Just wait till it boils, stir for a few more minutes and then serve it up. I'm going to go collect some water from the flowing river I can hear, so if it's ready before I come back don't wait for me and just eat alright?"

"You know the monkey will never wait when it comes to food." Laughing emerald met slightly bored amethyst as Sanzo turned back to staring at Goku, eyes now narrowed as Goku was practically sitting on the fire waiting for the food with large golden eyes sparkling. With that spoken Hakkai took off with some empty water canteens.

# #Ten minutes later # #

As Hakkai walked the muddy trail back to camp the rain had gotten heavier and was now at drenching point as he headed back. He was certain that he would not sleep tonight and then there was the fact he really needed to get dry and fast as he didn't wish to become sick and piss off Sanzo even more then he generally was every day.

He finally got to camp, leaving the canteens near a doused fire and headed for the tents.

"Yo…"

"Goyjo what are you doing in the rain, you could get sick." Hakkai spoke with concern in his voice knowing his best friends shadow off by heart…not to mention his voice.

"Your tent is that one." Goyjo pointed to the one that was furthest away.

"I came to see if the two of you we're okay first?"

"Okay about what? We have no problems with the rain unlike some and besides that the monkey is already dead to the world. Now go on Hakkai, head back to your monk, before he shoots at something or someone because you have taken too long."

"My wh-what? Goyjo what are you saying?" Hakkai couldn't help but stammer as Goyjo pushed him towards the tent.

"Oh…nothing…" He chuckled lightly then and Hakkai didn't like it. He turned to face his friend, meeting the silently laughing ruby eyes with confusion held in his emerald.

"Oh don't look at me like that…now go!" Goyjo spoke while pushing against Hakkai's chest harshly. The emerald eyed youkai stumbled as he fell through the opening of the tent and twisted slightly and just in time to place his hands out to catch himself from slamming right into the sleeping monk.

"That was close…" Hakkai muttered softly to himself, but his eyes widened as a large droplet of rain fell from his drenched messy bangs to drop right onto Sanzo's pale skin. His face twitched and then amethyst orbs snapped open instantly to notice his intruder was lying over him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Though Sanzo's tone was quiet and annoyed, Hakkai was surprised that a certain gun had not been shoved into his face.

"I'm sorry Sanzo, Goyjo just…" Hakkai seemed to have lost his words as he continued to stare down at his illustrious leader…water droplets continuing to fall of his body and hit the man beneath him.

"Your drenched…and dripping water all over me…so get off." Hakkai froze at the gloved hand now pressing against his heavily beating heart under his clothing plastered to his skin. With a slight push from Sanzo as the monk decided to get up, using leverage from his left arm, he was unknowingly bringing himself closer to his quiet companion. After gulping down the lump in his throat, Hakkai finally got his arms and legs into action and fell to covered ground below him and right besides the now sitting up monk.

"Che…idiot…" Sanzo grumbled as he took off his now damp robe and sutra and laid it flat out to dry. He was now in his jeans and of course his trade mark tight black shirt and gloves. Hakkai cast his eyes away and made towards the other side of the tent to where a perfectly dry bag lay. He sat down once more and began to unclothe himself, fully aware that amethyst orbs were watching his every move. As he stood up, hands at his belt – and quite shirtless – Hakkai couldn't help but lift his eyes to Sanzo's.

"Um, Sanzo?"

"What?"

"Why are you watching me?" Hakkai questioned the usually grumpy monk and watched amethyst orbs narrow slightly.

"Why are you being self conscious? I've seen you before. What you think I'm going to try something with you? Don't flatter yourself Hakkai." Sanzo snapped back and then lay back on the ground facing away from the emerald eyed youkai. It didn't help that Hakkai's shadow loomed in the tent as he removed his shoes and trousers before toweling himself dry and then placing on another pair that weren't clinging to his slender form.

"You won't sleep tonight will you Sanzo?" Hakkai spoke quietly while hearing the loud snores of the other two over the rain. He knew he wouldn't get a reply and made his way towards the monk, "his" monk as Goyjo had called him. It immediately sent a flush to his cheeks as he sat cross legged right at Sanzo head. Fingers itched to touch that golden hair, but Hakkai remained quietly seated.

"What do you want now?" Sanzo grumbled as he flipped onto his back once more and glanced slightly wider eyes up at Hakkai who was looking down at him with a small smile on his face. This smile was not his usual one that's for sure. It held…something within it. Sanzo watched as Hakkai shook his head, damp bangs brushing over his forehead and moving away from his right eye which was absent of his monocle.

"You nearly ruined it." Sanzo spoke to himself, but knew he was too loud when the emerald eyes he was thinking of looked down at him once more.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…and get away from me."

"Mm, don't think so." Sanzo's temple throbbed with a vein, lips formed into a scowl as he itched for his fan or his gun, deciding on which to use on the youkai currently laughing lightly. Thoughts were lost when gentle hands belonging to none other then Hakkai lifted his head and placed it into his lap, fingers deftly running through strands of his golden hair.

"Teme…" Sanzo grounded through his teeth, but eyes shot open when a hand rested against his chest. Staring up into glowing emerald eyes, Sanzo could not break away from them as he watched lips move to form a sentence.

"Your fiery attitude really needs to be cooled or else you won't sleep at all Sanzo." A sigh could not help but escape Sanzo's lips when Hakkai's calming chi entered his body without permission…as it always did. Hakkai's smile grew when he felt the tense monk relax. Amethyst flickered about the place before locking on emerald once again.

"Really Sanzo, do you always have to play hard to get? You know I'll always win you over when it rains." Hakkai laughed at his own words and the supposedly angry look on Sanzo's face. Gentle fingers fluttered over the golden eyebrows, unknotting them before resting both his palms against the gentle rise and fall of Sanzo's chest.

"You really are a pain in the ass you know that."

"Aa, but you still like me anyway ne?" Hakkai questioned quietly as he raised one hand from Sanzo's chest to lean it against his leg so he could slouch slightly and rest his chin and right cheek on his palm. His smile grew when his eyes observed a flush race across Sanzo's cheeks. That was as close to a yes as he was ever going to receive.

"Oh, you keep pulling that stumbling trick again…and I will kill you."

"But Sanzo, I really couldn't help it. Goyjo was the one that kept pushing me all the time." Emerald eyes glanced down at the closed amethyst ones and another smile touched his lips as he bent down to rest his forehead against Sanzo's.

"Sleep well Sanzo."

# # Inside the other tent # #

"I knew it'd eventually happen after so many falls."

"Mmmmmm, fooooooooooooooooooooood…" Ruby eyes turned to the mumbling and snoring demon sprawled beside him.

"Will you shut up monkey, I'm trying to sleep!"

# # # # #

The End

# # # # #


End file.
